baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Light Crossbow
Crossbow |hands = 2-handed |armor_class = |slashing_modifier = |crushing_modifier = |piercing_modifier = |missile_modifier = |equipped_abilities = |combat_abilities = |charge_abilities = |max_charges = |special = |strength = 8 |dexterity = |constitution = |intelligence = |wisdom = |charisma = |not_usable_by = Cavalier; Clerics, Druids and Shaman (incl. all multi-class options); Kensai; Mages and Sorcerers; Monks |only_usable_by = |other_requirements = |item_value = 35 |max_in_stack = |appears_in = BP, BG, BG:TotSC, BG:EE, BG:SoD, BGII:SoA, BGII:ToB |item_code = XBOW04.itm |item_icon = Light Crossbow item icon BG2.png |item_icon_caption = }}The Light Crossbow is a two-handed ranged weapon and a weapon type in all games of the Baldur's Gate series. Characteristics The Light Crossbow is a lighter, smaller, and easier to handle variant of crossbows. Due to its size, it is easily concealable under e.g. cloaks, and it can be fired faster than the Heavy Crossbow. Light Crossbows are a favorite weapon among Thieves and Drow, thus they are often frowned upon by the more lawful inhabitants of the realms. Warriors, who might desire a quick and small weapon with decent damage for ranged combat, and Bards, who lack a Strength of twelve, also may rely on Light Crossbows. The usual weight of 7 lb requires a Strength of 8 to be able to use the crossbow. As bows, crossbows are also a two-handed weapon. Light Crossbows can be readied to fire in only half the time their heavier kin requires, and they are even slightly faster than Shortbows, with a speed factor of 5. However, they never have more than one attack per round, due to the relatively complicated process of reloading. Weight and speed are their advantages when compared to Heavy Crossbows, but these also bring a disadvantage: Light Crossbows lack the +2 damage bonus that a Heavy one adds to every Bolt fired from it. However, a regular Bolt still delivers 2 more damage than an Arrow fired from a Shortbow. Enchanted and unique variants may differ from these characteristics. Locations ''The Black Pits'' There are ten Light Crossbows available for purchase in The Black Pits. Sold by * Devlin Taralon ''Baldur's Gate'' Forty-five Light Crossbows are available in the original Baldur's Gate, sixteen are added by the Enhanced Edition. Given by * Belt to the player with the according Weapon Proficiency in the Game Tutorial Sold by * Winthrop in the Candlekeep Inn * Bentley Mirrorshade in the Friendly Arm Inn * The bartender at the Jovial Juggler, Beregost * Taerom Fuiruim at Beregost's Thunderhammer Smithy * The Storekeep at the Nashkel Store * Merchant at the Nashkel's Carnival's ranged weapons shop, the south-southeastern tent * Maltz at his Weapon Shop, East Baldur's Gate (see Bugs) * Well-Adjusted Al, a General Store in the south of Baldur's Gate's Southeast (see Bugs) * The Storekeep at a General Store in southwest Baldur's Gate (center of the map) (see Bugs) Found in * A locked''(40)'' chest, the first one when entering the Servant's Quarters of the farm and windmill in northeastern Beregost (AR3322 – 126.211) * A locked''(40)'' chest, together with 3 Bolts, on the second floor of the townsfolk's house in Beregost, directly south of the farm and windmill (AR3324 – 83.316) * A locked''(60)'' chest in Nadarin's Warehouse in southeast Baldur's Gate (AR1303 – 735.415) * A trapped''(100; Flaming Fist)'' and locked''(60)'' chest, straight from the entrance into the Basilisk Warehouse in south Baldur's Gate (AR1207 – 697.961) * A trapped''(100; Flaming Fist)'' and locked''(50)'' dresser on the second floor of the westernmost house in northwest Baldur's Gate (AR0170 – 189.242) Equipped by * Shar-Teel (on levels 4 and 6) * Three hostile Archers during an encounter related to Dorn Il-Khan * Lothander, Baldur's Gate * Forthel August in the High House of Wonders, West Baldur's Gate Other * In the inventory of Garrick (at all levels) * In the inventory of Slythe in Baldur's Gate's Undercellar ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' Another five Light Crossbows are made available for purchase in the Tales of the Sword Coast expansion. Sold by * Bartender at the Ulgoth's Beard Inn ''Siege of Dragonspear'' There are forty-three Light Crossbows available in Siege of Dragonspear. Sold by * Quartermaster Belegarm Found in * The left of two chests in the Flaming Fist Headquarters' basement (BD0105 – 717.281) * The second from left weapon rack on the Tomb Safehouse's first floor's Supply Room (BD0120 – 637.372) * A weapon rack near the central room of the Tomb Safehouse's second floor (BD0130 – 1765.1477) Equipped by * Crusader Sentry * A Crusader Guard * Two Flaming Fist Mercenaries * Two Mercenaries * A Messenger * Phossey Dugdeep * A Waterdhavian Guard * The Bridge Guard * Sixteen Crusaders * Two Coalition Warmages * Two Crusader Recruits * A Flaming Fist Mercenary * A Flaming Fist Scout * Two Mercenaries Other * In the inventory of Garrick ''The Black Pits II: Gladiators of Thay'' ''Shadows of Amn'' Sold by * Bernard at the Copper Coronet, Athkatla Slums * Bel Dalemark at Athkatla's Bridge District * Calbor at the Delosar's Inn, Bridge District * Samuel Thunderburp, the owner of the Five Flagons Inn, Bridge District * Jahaboam on the Athkatla Docks * Fovem, at night on the Docks * Gorch in Mae'Var's Guildhall, Docks * Groncaner at the Crooked Crane Inn, Athkatla City Gates Found in * The small trapped''(20; Darts)'' chest below the stairs out of the Otyugh's chamber in Irenicus's Dungeon 1st Floor, together with 10 Bolts (AR0602 – 2735.1806) * The larger of two barrels in the central western cabin of the Slaver Stockade in the Athkatla Slums (AR0405 – 1240.489) * A hidden stash, together with 60 unenchanted and 2 Bolts +1, in the easternmost stack of crates in Athkatla's Shadow Thief Guildhall, where Renal Bloodscalp resides (AR0306/AR0328 – 1192.725) * A barrel on the roof of the Temple of Umberlee in Brynnlaw, together with 60 Bolts (AR1600 – 2541.1399) Equipped by * Six of the Duergars encountered in Irenicus's Dungeon's 1st and 2nd Floor * Keldorn * Thugs who may spawn after talking with Borinall in his house in the Athkatla Slums * The Turmish Thief who might be encountered in the Five Flagons Theatre,AR0523.bsc – Haven't understood the conditions of this script, yet. compleCCity Bridge District * Meronia, one of the Harpers in the Galvarey Estate, Athkatla Docks * Aulava on the second floor of the Crooked Crane Inn, Athkatla City Gates * The Shadow Thief Archers in Athkatla's Shadow Thief Guildhall, where Aran Linvail resides (AR0307) * The Sahuagin Baron and his two Baronial Guards at Spellhold (AR1510) * Kuo-Toa Lieutenants, Priests and Warriors throughout the Underdark * The Kuo-Toa Captain and his Lieutenant, encountered while being captured by Mind Flayers in the Underdark Other * In the inventory of Garrick, who can be met in Athkatla's Temple District * In the inventory of Iko, one of the Harpers in the Galvarey Estate, Athkatla Docks * In the inventory of Meronia if encountered somewhere outdoors during a romance talk with Jaheira ''Throne of Bhaal'' Sold by * Zakee Rafeha at The Zephir Equipped by * The Kuo-Toa Captains and the Priest who spawn when receiving the second Red Globe from the Globe Machine at the Watcher's Keep Final Seal * Smugglers in Amkethran * The Kuo-Toa Archers, Priests and Warriors and their Captain in Abazigal's Lair Cells Bugs * The item description states that Light Crossbows can't be used by Thieves – this is a mistake, and only applies to the heavy variant. * There are three stores that already in the original game would sell light crossbows, but which aren't correctly implemented into the related dialogues: ** Maltz's Weapon Shop refers to the same file, STO1112.sto, as the General Store two lines below; the Enhanced Edition changed this to the before unused TAV0810.sto, which by the code actually would be Lucky Aello's Discount Store, but that one uses STOCHEAP.sto in both editions ** Well-Adjusted Al calls STO1115.sto, instead of STO1302.sto ** A storekeep in the southwest Baldur's Gate central General Store refers to STO1112.sto, instead of STO1116.sto Trivia * In the original ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' 2nd edition Arms and Equipment Guide, the difference between light and heavy crossbows originates mainly in the used ammunition, with the Bolts for the heavy variant being two feet long – thus dealing higher damage –, while the light variant's Bolts measure only one foot. Baldur's Gate, instead, quits the already complicated system of having several types of ammunition, and applies the differences in damage to the weapons themselves. Gallery Light crossbow2.png Light crossbow icon.png External links * * References Category:Light crossbows Category:Articles with redlinks